


Guardians Are Not Always What You Think They Would Be.

by Rowan_Twilight



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_Twilight/pseuds/Rowan_Twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people say he is a Kami. Others say he is the legendary Shiroyasha. Why he chose Edo they will never know. The silver haired mystery has secrets that lie deeper than the ocean floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laying About in the Sun is Good for a Spirit, Didn't You Know?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where i am going to go. I will need to plan it after this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

The sun was blaring down and setting the sliver alight in the morning rays. He hated this job. He really did. But he had to do it. This is what comes of falling in love with a human. Even after they died you have to carry on a promise. Damn that bastard. A scowl was dancing across his features in an endless dance with a fleeting expression of fondness. The only reason he was keeping his promise was so that he might see his lover again. So he might be able to put a hand through his black hair or see the strong willed blue eyes again. He missed him with a passion. He regretted not throwing away his immortality for that man. He wouldn't have been here hoping to meet his reincarnation if he had. He opened his eyes to look upon the throng of people that came to him day after day to ask him about worthless things. Well worthless in the grand scheme of things. He was meant to be Edo's protector not the city's agony aunt. Occasionally he was asked to charm certain things but most people didn't trust him still despite being there for over 100 years. Anyway his day was going to be good. The weather lady said so.

He was laying there only half listening to the other peoples problems and the answers just seemed to flow from his mouth. He was enjoying the sunlight. It was sinking into his muscles and bones which were coated with extra laziness and calcium due to the strawberry milk he brought from the store earlier. He didn't need to eat or drink but sometimes he did it just to feel what it was like to be human. The cherry blossoms were beautiful this year. He remembered bringing his lover here on a date once underneath the stars and blossom. Let's just say it had been a beautiful evening and damn lucky nobody was out for a walk. 

"Tch, Kondo-san this idiot isn't even listening to you." That voice. It made his eyes widen. It was so familiar yet it wasn't. The tones were all different but the sound was still the same. He turned to look at the group of men stood before him and sure enough he was there. Actually seeing his face after such a long time brought back a whirlwind of memories. He couldn't even stop the red from touching his cheeks. "Did you know you will burn if you stay out in the sun too long?"

"Spirits don't burn sourpuss! Didn't you learn anything is school?"

"Maybe you should try to die of sunburn Hijikata-san." The youngest chimed in. What a psycho.

"Ahhh calm down please, now Hijikata-san got you attention Kami-san will you put a charm on our Headquarters? For good luck in battle and in love." At the last part silver eyebrows rocketed towards the sky. 

"For love?" He couldn't stop his laugh from pouring out. "Why do you need it for love, Gorrilla-san?" He was generally curious. Let's be honest there were three guys stood in front of him. One with sandy hair and red eyes. The spirit imagined a beautiful young girl with red hair and blue eyes for him. The other with his precious black hair and blue eyes. His and only his. And Gorrilla-san. In his imagination a beautiful lady gorrilla that cooks and cleans and never leaves the house for him.  

"Yes. So I can win the heart of Otae-chan!" At that the samurai turned into a mess obviously dreaming about this Otae-person. Great another psycho.

"I can do the battle charm but not the love charm. How does tomorrow sound? Have Oogushi-kun here," he pointed a finger to the raven head," meet me here and take me there." The reincarnations eyebrow ticked, obviously short tempered. 

"Yes okay then Kami-san!" The three left his sacred patch of grass and they looked to be the last people of the day so he could go home and read Jump! Finally! 

As he got home all he could think about was that idiot. It infuriated him. All this time waiting and he has to be a complete asshole. Great. There were tears in his eyes. He would never meet his lover again. That scared him to hell and back because what is eternity without love? The kindness and compassion were still in the grave in the woods behind his house. Fuck. 

 

* * *

That night Hijikata couldn't stop dreaming about that bastard of a Kami. The dreams though seemed more real that fabrications of his mind yet he was quite sure they weren't his memories. He would know it if he was gay or even had a relationship with that lazy assed perm or had lived for 70 years. Yet he wanted it. It was as if the actual bones of him were attracted to that guy. He wasn't attracted in the slightest but his body wanted to be around him. It was the safest he had felt in months. Damn why did he have to pick the guy up? Had he done something in his life to piss off someone up there? Oh well he had to do it for Kondo-san so there was no point in arguing about it. He ought to just try and sleep until his alarm. 

* * *

He came. Oogushi-kun came. Yet he was pissed off. So pissed off in fact that he forgot the guy stood there was in fact a powerful spirit and pushed him against the wall by the collar of his black shirt. "Oogushi-kun what was that for? You don't want me to curse you do you? Because I will. I will curse you, idiot." 

"Why'd you make me dream of you last night?" He voice was barely a whisper yet it carried such force it might as well have been a shout. "Why, bastard?" 

"Um last time I checked I didn't have the power to do that spiritually so it was probably because you like the look of me but how can you not? Gin-san is beautiful afterall."

"Gin-san?"

"Oh yeah. I am Sakata Gintoki. Everyone calls me Kami though. If you don't mind me asking what is your name then, Oogushi-kun, and what did you dream about last night?" 

"Hijikata Toushirou. The most prominent dream was on a bridge after a festival, we were looking at the moon and you kissed me. It was obviously the first kiss we had but-" There was a pained noise coming from the back of Gintoki's throat which made Hijikata let go of him. 

"No. It can't be. You even have the same fucking name as him. Yet you are so different. No. You can't be. Anyway take me to you godforsaken headquarters and get this over with." The tone of voice was harsh and undertoned with fear but also intimidation. So Hijikata lead the way with the spirit following behind.  

 

 


	2. Did You Also Know that Casting a Battle Charm Requires a Giant Parfait?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pro Tip Kids: Don't start a gang with your childhood friends. It isn't cool. Also you will get a weird-ass name like the Shinsengumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys it has been way too long. I am so sorry T.T please forgive me! Also Sakamoto was with Shoyo-sensei as a child in this AU. Sorry please don't kill me it just helps the flow of the story!!  
> I am really not sure about this chapter but it is just to help me get back into the story.  
> I don't own Gintama unfortunately

Gintoki could see the unconscious fear in the citizens of Edo as he walked to the headquarters. He was a pressurised bomb. Energy ready to explode at a moment's notice and he couldn't keep it reigned in. His emotions were galloping around like a wild stallion: _when was the last time he hadn't kept them tightly under control? Why couldn't he keep them under control? What was different?_

But he knew the answer to that. He was staring at it directly in the back. He kept his focus on the body in front but he was still keenly aware of people silently moving farther from him as they sensed his power growing restless. Then the crimson orbs followed the movement that resulted in a cigarette being lit and used. _How dare this man defile his beloved's body like this? Doesn't he know this will kill him and ultimately leave Gin-san alone again?_  Now his teeth were grinding as he watched the poisonous plume of gas float upwards. He could hear himself almost growling with frustration and anger.

"Ne, Oogushi-kun." He let the words drip with sarcastic teasing. "How much further? People my age can't walk far you know!" He raised his pinkie up to his nose to pose as the man in front looked behind. At least teasing made him feel a little better but the tick that was appearing on the other man's forehead was ruining the pretty sight.

"Not much further, idiot perm," was said around the cancer stick. The man suddenly veered off to the left down an alleyway and onto a smaller street. There stood the compound that was their destination. It wasn't much. A bit of a fixer upper if you asked anyone around but to the Shinsengumi it was home. Some of the hinges were rotten and the paper doors needed replacing yet there were futons and a huge kitchen. A huge difference from being on the road for 8 months. Sleeping rough had taken it's toll on everybody however they were all wiser for it. 

* * *

 

Kondo-san met the men in the courtyard. His greeting was followed by his usual hug for Hijikata and then one to Gintoki. The vice commander made a mental note to tell him to be less friendly to people later. After the formalities were over they outlined the job they wanted of him. Then the silver head's face went devoid of emotion. And then his pinkie crept up to his ear.

"Well I am surrounded by idiots." He must have seen the murderous gaze of Hijikata just before he continued rather rapidly. "You guys want a battle charm, no? Well I hate to break it to you guys but you came to the wrong god. Here let me explain." And with that a mist that twisted and snaked in the midday sun came out of his finger tips; glinting silver and blood red. "Now, you ought to know I am not the only god around these parts. There are four of us in total. We guard what is important to man, each of us specialising in two characteristics. The second, Takasugi Shinsuke; God of the North. He guards revenge and hatred. Not the nicest guy as you can imagine. He has a band of devout followers called the Kiheitai. Then there is the third, Katsura Kotaro; God of the East. He guards loyalty and friendship. He is a bit of a cloth-head but you can call him Zura. His followers are the Joui. The fourth, Sakamoto Tatsuma, God of the West. He guards knowledge and perms. Nah I'm messing with you. His is knowledge and humour. Although his is a bit dry. The Kaientai follow this idiot around but nobody knows why." As he was speaking the mist turned into moving portraits of the men. 

"Uh, I hate to break it to you Permy-Kami-san but you missed the first one." The blue eyed man let the little remark slip in just to see if he would bite at the bait.

"OI! DON'T DISRESPECT THE PERM YOU STRAIGHT HAIRED NICOTINE-ADDICT! Anyway." A tick had appeared under his bangs. "Can't you tell you are looking at him? Or am I going to have to introduce myself officially?" Regardless of what we were going to say he sped on without giving his audience a chance to think. "The first god is I, Sakata Gintoki; God of the South. I protect strength and .... and .... and love." You could see how embarrassed he was. It was almost adorable.  

"But why are you the wrong god Mr. Kami-san?" Kondo-san piped up.

"Now, now something's still have to be explained. The gods of the North, East and West were all human born. But from a young age they were taken in by an all powerful spirit thus eventually gaining godhood. This means they can only cast a certain charm. Takasugi's is the charm of wraith. Zura's is the battle charm. Sakamoto's is wealth. But luckily for you I was born a spirit and under Shoyo-sensei's guidance can cast any charm that you will need but my strongest charm is that of protection. Do you still want me to cast your charm?"

Now with this information at hand the two men deliberated it. Kondo wanted to hire the damned perm head even though his second in command thought they should have gotten Zur-Katsura to cast it. Orders are orders though an that is how the lazy-ass in front of the old friends was assigned his first job of the day.

"Can one of your underlings go get me a parfait. This is going to be a lot of work." He stood there expressionless despite the ridiculous request he just made.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU NEED A PARFAIT TO CAST A MAGIC CHARM?! I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE A GOD AFTER SUCH A STUPID QUESTION YOU SHOULD GO COMMIT SEPPUKU!"

He didn't have the guts to tell the perm that his short yet hauntingly beautiful magic display made Hijikata's stoic heart pound loudly in his chest.


	3. Who Let The Kids Out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gintoki is useless. Hijikata can't leave him. Two kids get read for torture time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long to put up but Virgin has used a filter and we can't fet it off so going on this website is a bit of a miltary proceedure. Enjoy!!

Gintoki never got his parfait. After the magic was complete he started to sway on his feet. Sweat was collecting on his brow. It had been tough. It had been doable but without the strength from the food stimulation it took a massive toll on the God. Hijikata suddenly got very protective of the stumbling figure.

Wait

…

What? Why? He didn’t even like the bastard. It was a struggle to keep his feet next to the gorilla and it was unnerving. It was as unnerving as the sandy brown hair boy who just popped up out of nowhere right next to his elbow.

“Ne, Hijikata-san. Who is that?” The familiar drawl sent adrenaline rushing though the smoker’s body in case of another assassination attempt or another round of the “harmless game” as Kondo likes to call it.

“It’s the God of the South, Sougo.” The Gorilla replied. (Whoever had taught this gorilla to speak was amazing.)

“More like the God of Perms.” Everyone turned to stare at the young sadist. “Huh? That joke was used in the last chapter? Why did nobody tell me? Fine, I will name him Danna and he will be my Danna.” Sougo’s muddy eyes regarded his new “pet” in front of him but his attention was drawn upwards.

On the side of the sagging wall was an impressive scrawl of circles, lines and languages nobody have ever heard of. It was beautiful. It was as if the aloof man standing there had taken the stars and comets from the night sky to line them in an interlocking dance on the weathered wood. The shining swirls were silver which glinted with red specks in the sunlight. The eyes of the gods still held a glowing colour to the irises. The sight of the man would have been awe-inspiring had he not been barely able to stay on his feet.

Just as Gintoki was about to collapse Hijikata couldn’t control his body any longer as it rushed to the support the dead weight of a human. When he had gain stability hastily brought the guy inside to make sure he was comfortable when he awoke. He never left the sleeping man’s side for hours and barely touched the food his subordinates. Why the fuck was he so worried? He didn’t know the man that well but it felt like something apart of himself deep down was connected to the man. He didn’t know if that connection would ever go away. He didn’t know if he wanted it to go away. No he wanted it to go away but he didn’t want to lose apart of himself he hadn’t studied yet before he had the chance to examine it.

He turned suddenly to meet the sounds of commotion in the courtyard. He crept to the door to where he could still see Gintoki but so he could see what was going on outside. There he saw a young girl and a megane lay waste to his faction. They now were facing towards him as if they were being pulled towards the almost dead man. Hijikata knew subconsciously that he shouldn’t interfere; there was something between these children and Gintoki that was much stronger than his connection to the God.

The children looked half dead as they wandered towards the perm head. As they passed Hijikata he could see that the young girl was no more that 13 or 14 and he was wearing a red kimono that trailed behind her like a shadow. Her sleeves were adorned with yellow flowers and the yellow trimmed the blood coloured fabric. On the top of her head she had dangling black ornaments that hung from her vermillion hair. On her feet were black slippers. Pale skin looked unnatural and the blue eyes just stared off into space. The boy, who was a few years older than his partner, was wearing a plain blue and white keikogi. His eyes were just as dead as his partners, though they were brown in colour.

Once they had knelt down next to the man next door they put their hands over his heart. All Toshi could do was watch. Watch as their bodies stiffened as if an electric current was being passed through them. He could feel the power switch happen almost instantly as they let go and turned to face him. Their eyes weren’t dead now. They were full of life. And anger. And hatred. All pointed at the chain smoker. Synchronised they stood up and started to walk menacingly towards the Vice Commander.

"Don’t come any closer.” He kept his voice level and low while his hand reached for his sword.

“Shinpachi, did you hear that? I don’t think anyone has spoken to us like that in 75 years and lived to tell the tale.” She glanced over to the glasses next to her with a grin on her face.

"You’re right, Kagura-chan. What do you have in mind this time?” His expression turned dark and menacing even with the round framed glasses.

"How about we tie him to the old Sakura tree and slowly torture him under the branches at the shrine?” She gleefully rubbed her hands together as she put her face into the older man’s personal space.

"Now, now Kagura. The only person who will tie this one up will be me and that would be for grown-up stuff.” A deep croak rang out in the room and the menacing aura from the children dissipated almost immediately.

“GIN-CHAN!” The girl’s voice rose two octaves as she turned to run to his side and she was followed by the two males who were left by the wall. _Since when had they backed the mayora into a corner?_ As they walked over the man lying there started to chuckle. His eyes cracked open as he said, “I’m sorry about my kids.” His eyes slid up to Hijikata’s and red met gunmetal blue. Hijikata’s breath hitched for the second time that day.


End file.
